


Safe

by misswritingobsessed



Series: Words [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Safe was not a word Home Secretary Julia Montague associated with her job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terrified doesn't even begin to describe how nervous I am to post this one shot. 
> 
> Spoilers for episodes one, two & three, just to be safe!

Safe was not a word Julia associated with her job. As sad as it sounded, and as scared as she’d been sat in that car thinking it would be the end of her, she couldn’t say she was all that surprised. It was going to happen at some point. Part of it was the job, her views, opinions, maybe even the fact she was female and the other part, she assumed was her personality maybe the fact she made no apologies for who she was. Even so, she wasn’t blind, she knew many people didn’t exactly like her.

But, that being said, safe was a word she associated with him. Julia hated herself for it, she hated it because she knew one day it would come to an end and she would long for the feeling, that, knowing her luck, she’d never find with anyone else.

Julia felt safe with him, with David. Even when she had first felt overly annoyed at his presence, she felt safe. The way he talked, how he acted, the way he seemed to sense everything, his professionalism, his dry humour and the sense of loyalty she got from him. Maybe it was pathetic, and she knew that would be the reaction she got if she ever said it out loud, but even when bullets were flying, and she was covered head to toe in the blood of someone she wished she’d known better, she felt safe with him. She felt confident that by some miracle she would make it out unharmed, and she did.

David Budd had this thing about him, something she didn’t know what, and it drove her insane, but the way he held her hand, managed to calm her down, the way he seemed fine with her screaming as more bullets hit the car, she felt safe in the worst of situations.  

Looking up from her paperwork, she saw him stood where he was always stood, looking over the office, glancing in her direction every so often, this was his daily routine. This had become a sort of normal that she enjoyed, but deep down, just like she knew someone would try to end her, she knew it wasn’t the routine she loved, or even his protection, it was him.

Her cold, black heart had started to melt, and tiny flecks of colour had started to break through, all because he held her hand, he saved her life. She couldn’t go into her apartment without him checking it, she couldn’t walk out onto the street without making sure he was next to her, her office felt unsettling without him stood within reach.

“Shit,” She muttered, shuffling some pages around on her desk.

Julia knew herself well enough to know that sooner or later this would all get the better of her, and she’d say something that she shouldn’t, or do something she shouldn’t, or maybe a repeat of losing it slightly in the middle of a meeting when he was temporarily reassigned, either way she would deny it, until she began to think about it, and then, finally, she would admit it.

Admit that she wanted him with her, that she didn’t want anyone else by her side. In what capacity she didn’t know yet, all she knew is that she wanted him there.

Safe was not a word Home Secretary Julia Montague associated with her job, but safe was a word Home Secretary Julia Montague, very much associated with _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make me feel safe,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little inspiration from lovely reviews, tumblr and reblogging every theory and gif related to the Bodyguard, I wrote this. Again, I hope it's not awful.

Julia stands by the door, scrolling through the countless emails she needs to reply to her on her phone. She can hear the faint sounds of David walking around her apartment, checking the rooms, the windows, and whatever else he checks. She feels like she should pay more attention, but she never did like the idea of someone checking her home, a place that is full of things she likes and enjoys.

“All clear, Ma’am.” David’s stood in front of her, and all she can do is nod. She knew that by now he would have figured out something was wrong, the dry humour they usually shared while waiting for the lift was non-existent today, the quick glances were gone, and he was a professional, who noticed the supposedly unnoticeable for a living.

“Thank you. Would you like to stay for a cuppa?” She asks, and again it was like following a script. But even if she is, it’s one she enjoys.

Of course, Julia liked his company, but she also likes the fact he keeps her safe.

“Ma’am.” She resists the urge to roll her eyes and ask for a proper answer, but she’s come to realise that it would always be a guessing game, that the word Ma’am, could mean either yes or no, depending on the situation they were in.

“Look,” She begins, but doesn’t know how to go on, so instead she walks over to the kitchen.

One of her biggest pet hates for herself. She is a politician, she can speak in front of crowds no bother at all and in all fairness, she could speak to him, maybe more easily than previous PPO’s, after all, David was the first one she swore at when he entered her home for the first time.

“Is something wrong, ma’am?” She wants to believe she can hear concern in her voice, but he sounds just like he always does, something else that calms her nerves, the fact that in even the worst situations the only thing she picked up on was the volume, he never did sound scared or concerned.

“Can we have a rule that whenever you are in my house, you call me Julia?” David gave a short nod.

“Is something wrong, Julia?”

“I, I know that you think of this as just a job, and it is, but,” She stopped again, shaking her head at herself, frustration getting the better of her. For god sakes, she’d been shot at, she’s read hate mail where people had detailed everyway they would make her suffer, she’d given speech upon speech, she’d argued in the commons and pissed off just about every member of the Metropolitan Police Counter Terrorism Unit, but stood here in front of the man who protects her on a daily basis, she couldn’t even form a sentence.

“You make me feel safe,”

She felt David take half a step towards her. “Then I am doing my job, Ma’am.”

“I thought we made a rule?” She shot back.

“Julia.”

“You make me feel safe in a way I haven’t before. The way you are, how calm you are, you make me feel safe, and I know that is what you’re supposed to do, but I want you here constantly,”

“Ma’am, Julia, my job is to keep you safe, no matter what. If you feel unsafe at any point arrangements can be made,” David was trying to be professional and she knew it.

“I am trying to tell you that I think I feel something for you and you are doing everything you should be doing by being professional, and I should hate it, but I don’t.” Julia ran a hand through her hair her voice growing louder and more frustrated before turning to lean on the counter top. 

After a moment of what could only be described as painful silence, Julia turned around to face him.

“Maybe you should leave?”

“Is that what you want, Julia?” Julia wanted to say she expected him to say that, but the question almost shocked her. She expected him to nod and leave, but he stood still in her kitchen, watching her, waiting for a reply.

“I think you know the answer to that,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these lines might line up with those in the show, but I don't own anything. If this is terrible, let me know and I shall make it disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As you wish, Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the final part isn't dreadful! Possibly a little out of character, sorry!   
> I hope you enjoy it though.

David stood still for a few more minutes, waiting on Julia to make the tea. Usually he would do it. An ongoing joke of how dangerous kettles could be, but she seemed like she needed something to do, something that she could control.

It wasn’t that Julia didn’t have emotions, but he got the sense that she didn’t show them or know how to really control them outside of being stereotypically cold hearted.

“Thank you,” He said, taking the mug off her. It had reached the point where he would move around her apartment comfortably, sitting down when they had drinks, occasionally sharing take out with her, things that maybe his superiors would frown upon, but since her earlier revelation, he found he didn’t care too much about their opinions.

“You are being, well, I would say calm, but when are you not? I assume this is how they train you to act? I mean, you talked down a suicide bomber for god sakes, of course you’re calm.” They both sat down opposite each other.

“You have no reason to be embarrassed, Ma’am. Everyone feels overly emotional after a traumatic event, you saw someone you’ve know for four years killed,”

“Who said I was embarrassed?” Julia asked, looking across at him.

“You are very politically correct, usually. Now you’re trying to fill the silence with questions you already know the answer to.”

She tried to hide the smile, not that she found him calling her out amusing, but how he was right, and still she didn’t find herself hating him like she would have done anyone else.

Julia remained quiet, and so did David. A part of her wondered what he would be like out of his role. If she’d met him on the street or in a bar, if he’d be any more talkative, if he’d share in opinions on life, on her. She already had an idea, but she supposed that was down to her.

 _‘I don’t need you to vote for me, just to protect me’_ was a pretty bold statement on her part one that she regretted, but the more he followed her around, the more she wanted to know him like he knew her.

“Can I ask, Julia, do you want me replaced?”

She shook her head. “No. I want you here, all the time, keeping me safe.”

“I will keep doing that, as long as I am able.”

“You know,” She placed her mug on the coffee table that separated them, “I never did say thank you,”

“My job is to keep you safe,”

“Not for the shooting, although you did save my life. No, thank you for giving me what I need, this job, what I do, the speeches, the major decisions, the meetings, my views, all of it makes me feel powerful like I can make a change in the world, or the UK at least, but you, you make me feel powerful without any of that, you make me feel powerful just by looking at me, and I thank you for it-”

“Julia.”

“But above all, you make me feel safe, and that’s a feeling I want to keep for as long as I can. Protection detail or not, I want you with me, keeping me safe, making me feel powerful, I just want you there.”

There was a pause, and Julia dared to look at him, hating herself for how nervous she was. She wasn’t seventeen, this wasn’t her first boyfriend, she wasn’t in school.

“As you wish, Ma’am.”

Julia took a breath, at least it was a start.

Power was something associated with the title Home Secretary, but to feel powerful, much like feeling safe, well, for Julia Montague, that was all associated with him, and probably always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've survived all three parts, please let me know what you though!

**Author's Note:**

> If this was horrible I will take it down, so let me know your thoughts.


End file.
